Happy Halloween
by Darkfire75
Summary: AU dysfunctional family fic. "You're a bloody -vampire-, Francis. That's -hardly- original."


_**Author's note:**__ Here's a little AU fic I wrote up yesterday starring everyone's favorite dysfunctional family :DDD_

_Happy Halloween! _

* * *

"C'mon, Dad! Hurry up!"

Arthur smiled as he made his way through his living room to see his sons all dressed and ready to go trick or treating. Alfred was swinging his bucket back and forth, nearly hitting his brother each time.

"Alfred, stop swinging that around. You'll hurt Matthew," he warned.

Alfred pouted but stopped. "Can we go already? All the good candy will be gone if we stay here any longer!"

"We're waiting for Papa," Matthew said softly from inside his polar bear costume.

"Papa's too slow!"

A handsome blonde man seemed to float down the stairs towards them. "Hmm? You called for _moi_?" Arthur rolled his eyes at his husband's dramatic entrance. He was dressed as a very _French_ looking vampire.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Arthur growled as Alfred cheered and grabbed the doorknob.

Francis fixed the cape around his shoulders and then wrapped an arm around Arthur's waist. "I am the vampire Lestat, _mon cher_," he purred against Arthur's neck.

The Brit blushed and fixed the witch's hat atop his own head. "Bloody git," he muttered. Alfred was running up the sidewalk, his Superman cape flapping in the wind. Matthew trailed behind him, trying to keep up in his outfit.

"Must you always dress as a witch, Arthur?" Francis asked as if he were in pain. They both waited at the end of the driveway to a house and watched their children ring the doorbell and ask for candy.

"What's wrong with a witch?" he snapped back. "You're a bloody _vampire_, Francis. That's _hardly_ original."

"_Oui_, but I am not a vampire _every single year_." His hand traveled down to grope Arthur's butt, which made the other man yelp and glare furiously at him.

"We are in _public_, you French idiot!"

"So I cannot show my love for my husband in public?"

"Dad, Papa, look what we got!" Alfred called as he ran down the driveway.

"Well done, _mes fils_," Francis said with a smile. "To the next house?"

The boys nodded and ran across the street to the other house. Arthur walked ahead, trying to avoid Francis' wandering hands. Francis chuckled to himself and waited until Arthur thought he was out of harm's way before swooping down on him and attacking his neck.

Arthur let out a manly scream and tried to make his husband let go. No one else seemed to notice the blonde man currently latching himself onto his neck. "F-Francis, get off!" he squeaked.

"Mmm, but your neck tastes so good, _mon cher_," the other teased, gently nibbling the sensitive skin.

"The _boys_ are coming back. Get OFF!" He successfully pushed his husband away and fixed his disheveled appearance in time to have Alfred come bolting from the house into his arms shaking. "Alfred? Alfred, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

His son only whimpered and hid himself in his father's arms more. Arthur blinked and looked to Francis for help. Francis frowned and knelt down to Alfred's level. "Alfred, darling, what happened?"

Matthew came back from the house a few minutes later, lifting up his bear mask. "There was a remote control ghost on the doorstep," he said. "Al touched it and it moved and made weird sounds and it scared him."

Arthur and Francis shared a knowing look. Arthur pulled away from Alfred's death grip and put his hands on his shoulders. "Alfred, there's nothing to be scared of. That ghost wasn't real."

"It was still scary," he sniffed.

"Come now. You're Superman. Superman isn't afraid of ghosts, is he?" Alfred shook his head. "Then neither are you. Let's go to the next house." Alfred nodded and grabbed his hand. Matthew took Alfred's other hand.

"Well said," Francis teased and took Matthew's hand with his own.

Arthur stuck his tongue out at him as he led them to another house. Matthew continued to hold his brother's hand even as they walked up to the new house. Francis moved closer to his husband and wrapped his arm around his waist again. He planted a kiss on Arthur's cheek. "Happy Halloween, Arthur," he said with a smile.

Arthur blushed and turned his head as he grabbed at Francis' cape and pulled him closer so that their lips met. Francis didn't object, even if he was a little stunned. He wrapped his arms around the other man, folding his cape around him. Arthur's tongue touched the fake vampire teeth in his mouth and then the Brit broke away with a satisfied smirk.

"Eww, Dad, Papa, what are you doing?" Alfred said as he and Matthew descended the driveway.

Francis winked at his boys. "Enjoying the holiday," he said with a grin.

Arthur rolled his eyes as he pulled away but interlaced his fingers with his husband's. "There are still a bunch more houses to go to, boys," he said smiling.

"Yay!" Alfred cried and started running down the sidewalk again, laughing as his brother tried to keep up. Arthur and Francis walked behind them, still holding hands, and smiled at each other.


End file.
